


Day 179 - Every beginning is an end

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [179]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>John ordered a tall vanilla latte and sat down next to the window.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 179 - Every beginning is an end

John ordered a tall vanilla latte and sat down next to the window. It was dark outside, and raining and the people were merely schemes hurrying past. He liked watching people, it gave him something to do, now that there was no place where he had to be, no place to call home anymore.

His thoughts went back to the man he had met earlier. He shouldn't think about him, not about his hair, that looked so soft, not about his lips and certainly not about his arse.

He shook his head. He was not in a situation to think about other men’s posteriors, as tempting as they might be. It didn’t feel right.

And he should not think about meeting him tomorrow. That was just insane. You didn’t meet with strangers at a random address, no matter how intriguing they were or how sexy.

Before he could start thinking about the man’s eyes or – good Lord – his hands, he put the empty cup down and slowly limped out the door. It had stopped raining and the clouds ripped open so that he could see the stars.

He thought about that tall stranger in the expensive suit again and smiled. He would be there, tomorrow at 221B Baker Street. He took a deep breath. It felt like something new was beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'expensive'.


End file.
